thedeadgamesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Search For Safety!
Roxane was shocked, she heard the sweetest voice she has ever heard in what seemed like a long time. The voice belonged to the girl that helped Roxane through thick and thin, the girl that saved her from being eaten, it was Saki. She had her arm chopped off and covered in bandages, Roxane cried and begun to run to Saki, but Cassie pulled her back, and said she might be a zombie. " I'm not, Im 100% human. " Saki said. " I'm so glad I found you guys! " " But.. How did you survive? I saw you get eaten! " " When I jumped out the window, I saw an old lady, everything was getting so fuzzy, then only thing I saw was a purple glowing light.. and then eveything went dark.. When I woke up, she offered me some tea,and my arm was cut off and then she gave me some new clothes to put on, since my old ones were all torn.. after that, she just vanished.. " " Maybe she was you're guardian angel " said Cassie, smiling. " Maybe... " Saki said. " How did you even know where to find us? " Roxane said " I didn't.. that was just luck. " Saki said, laughing. " But.. Your body..we saw it! " Roxane said. " There was another school girl they were already feasting on.. " " Poor girl.. " said Cassie. Roxane kept crying, and she was glad one of her best friends stayed alive. " By the way, I love that top. " Roxane said, laughing. " Where are the others? " Saki said. " We lost them. " Cassie said. "Reminds me of something.. Uh Roxane?" said Saki , jokingly. "yeah. Haha" She laughed "but seriously this Time i don't wanna wait for the others to find us." she replied "Why?" asked Cassie. "'Cause Saki almost died and zombies doesn't wait for eating you..." said Roxane. "Where do you think they are?" asked Saki. "Maybe we should go back and if they are searching for us we will end up all together" said Roxane. "Great idea!" said Cassie. Back to the others. "So guys -" gets interupted by Zoé " hum hum..." cough Zoé. "Sorry Zoé" said Austin "So guys and Zoé, i think we should go back where we used to be" "What?! No that is totally stupid" yelled Oli. "Just calm down or you'll be eaten by an undead!" growled Johan. "Would be satisfiying.." said Jules. Oli looked Jules angrily. Jules smiled. "It isn't a stupid idea" replied Austin. "It is 'cause i'm pretty sure their is zombies who came to ate The twins corpse so if we go there it's just like suicide!" yelled Oli. "If you think two minutes, Cassie lost her cousins and she and Roxane are lost where do you think she would like to go if it was her last time?!" said Austin. "Yeah! I'm sure they are there!" said Zoé. "Yeah that's sure at 100%! You are so good Austin!" flatered Johan. They all followed Austin and started to run where Alice and Alexander breathed for the last Time. Oli stayed away and he thought. "This Austin is clearly getting on my nerves.. Even more than stupid Jules. I'm The leader not him!" Back to the girls. While running Saki asked what happened since she was "dead". "Just to know.. Who's alive?" asked Saki "Don't worry Austin is alive!" said Roxane. "Oh, really? Cool..." Saki blushed. "You love him uh?" asked Cassie. "No! like i said i only feels something for him.. That's not the same at all" replied Saki. "You know, if i was you i'll just tell him my feelings.." said Cassie. "Why?" asked Saki. "You don't really have much Time left you know. You can die everyday, he can as well, so you should just take care OF The little Time you guys could have together" replied Cassie. "I think you're right.." blushed Saki. "Right she is just SO Right!" Roxane laughed and poked Saki. The girls all laughed together. Back at the boys, and Zoé... "Can you hear that" said Theodore. They all stoped and listened the laughs who where familiar to them. "IT'S ROXANE AND CASSIE!" yelled Oli "How can you be that sure?" asked Zoé "yeah it can be zombies or other people we don't know" replied Austin. "I'm sure he just recognized them... Haha" told Johan. "I think he's right for one time, i know how Roxy laughs, it's like this one." said Jules. "Ok! That means they are saved!" said Austin happily. They all continued to run and follow the laughs. Oli went next to Johan and whispered "Thanks, bro!" "No problem Oli" "you really saved me, thanks" he hugged Johan. "You should try to be more discreet you know" replied Johan "Yeah.." said Oli quietly. "Oh do You remember that Time when i pushed you into the swimming pool?" said Roxane while Laughing "of course i do! Bitch" laughed Saki " My legs are killing me, can we take a break? " Cassie said. " Yeah... My feet hurt too. " said Saki. " I hope we find the others soon.. " said Roxane. "ROXANE!" Roxane turned arround. "Jules!" she yelled. Roxane and Jules run to eachothers, hugged them and kissed. Oli felt like diying. Johan put his hands on Oli's back. "Don't worry Oli" "Yeah..." "OMG BE CAREFULL!" yelled Theodore "What?! ZOMBIES! WHERE?!" Cassie yelled as well. Theodore took his gun and tried to shot in what he thought was a zombie. Roxane left Jules, making him fall on the ground and she went next to the zombie. "NO! DON'T IT'S SAKI SHE IS ALIVE!" yelled Roxane. All The teenagers where upset to hear that her friend Saki wasn't dead at all, making one person more happy. Austin smiled "Good to have You back. " " What's with the new get-up, Saki?" Johan said. " My old ones were all ripped, and almost all my skin was showing, I'm so glad I'm wearing these now. " Saki replied. Austin thought, " man, i wish i could've seen that. " His face turned pervish. " Why are you looking like that? " Saki said. " Uh...No Reason. " Austin said smiling. Saki blushed. " you're funny." They both went far to eachothers, as they where really close a huge noise can be heard. "EARTHQUAKE!" yelled Theodore, they all grabbed on something and what was supposed to happen between Saki and Austin didn't happened, for now... " Not Again! " yelled Oli. The earthquake that occured a short, and didn't cause much damage.. Or so they thought. After that, they started back on their trip to the mountains. Roxane was holding on to Jules, and Oli was trying not to barf. " Hey, Don't worry Oli, I'm sure you can find a girl like her someday. " Johan said. Austin overheard, and he knew exactly what Johan meant. Saki then walked over to Austin, " Hey.. Aussy... I've been meaning to ask you something. " " Not now, I'm trying to come up with a plan. " Austin said. " ...Oh.. Okay.. " Saki said Cassie walked up to Saki, " It's OK, You'll have plenty of time to tell him how you feel. " " I hope.. " Saki said. " HOLY SHIT! " Oli said. Saki and Cassie gasped. There was a huge hole separating them, from the rest of the city. " We'll have to split up. " Austin said. " For what? That's utter bullshit. " Oli said. " We need to find someway to get over that hole. " Johan said. Oli thought, " This is perfect.. I can finally get revenge on Austin.. for taking my spot. " Jules, Roxane, and Theodore went in a group, Saki Johan, and Zoe went in a group. and Cassie, Austin, and Oli were the last group. " Damnit.. With Cassie in the way, I can't do anything.. Unless..." Oli had a devilish smile on his face, and all the groups left. END OF CHAPTER Catégorie:Season 1 Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:The Dead Games